Malentendidos
by Megu-chan1
Summary: One-shot. ¿Keiko esta saliendo con Kurama? Yusuke esta celoso, Botan cree que es su culpa, Koenma intenta ganar a Botan. Un poco de Shonen-Ai, pero no mucho.


¿Que es esto? Acaso... podrías ser... ¡Si, es un fic mío! Despues de mas de un año de tener un cuenta inactiva¡he subido un fic! Para los que no me conocen, probablemente estaran pensando "¿Y a mi que crajo me importa?", mientras los que sí me conocen pensaran "Osea que aparte que nunca sube nada, molesta con una introducción larga.". Me disculpo por anticipado si ofendo a alguien con esta historia. Y también me disculpo por los problemas con el maldito QuickEdit.

**Disclaimer: **Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece. Si asi fuese, Koenma saldría en su forma adolescente mas veces, y Kuwabara no diría tantas estupideces (aun así, es mi personaje favorito)

* * *

**Malentendidos**

Yusuke caminaba aburrido por la calle: las clases habían terminado hacía una semana, y llevaba un buen tiempo sin misiones. Para terminarla, el director de su escuela había decidido lanzar una fiesta de fin de año para "unificar a los estudiantes". ("A mí me suena a que quiere ganar extra con la venta de las entradas" había dicho Kuwabara). Lo peor había sido toda la escuela obsesionada con ella.  
_"Lo mejor será que visite a Keiko"_ pensó, mientras cambiaba de dirección. _"No puedo creer que se haya emocionado con esa estupidez"_. A decir verdad, se sentía un poco culpable por haberle dicho que "prefería morir de nuevo" cuando ella le había preguntado si iría.

Estando en la calle frente a su casa, Yusuke se dio cuenta que no era el único que había decidido visitar a Keiko: Kurama estaba esperando en la puerta.Extrañado, el detective espiritual hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente: se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y se puso a observar: Kurama estaba vestido formalmente, o al menos mejor de lo normal, sobretodo si lo comparábamos con sus atuendos de batalla.  
Yusuke trató de descifrar que hacía ahí su amigo, pero no se le ocurrió otra razón además de lo obvio. Una vocecita interior le repetía lo imposible de la idea, pero no podía evitar la sensación de ira en el pecho.  
Finalmente, Keiko bajó. Desde donde él estaba no podía verlo todo, pero creyó ver que ella estaba alegre cuando se fue con Kurama. Olvidando cualquier aburrimiento anterior, se dispuso a seguirlos.  
Unos metros más adelante, los 2 no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

**Te agradezco que me acompañes, Keiko- dijo Kurama- La verdad es que no tengo nadie con quien hablar de cosas serias.**

**Me imagino que Yusuke y Kuwabara no son exactamente filósofos- repuso ella bromeando**

**No, realmente- respondió él.**

_"Maldición¿de qué se estarán riendo?"_ Se preguntó Yusuke, momentáneamente escondido detrás de un árbol. Los siguió hasta un café con mesitas afuera, mientras él espiaba detrás de un carro rojo estacionado en la calle de enfrente. No podía evitar tener la ceja completamente unida por haber fruncido tanto el ceño.

Mientras, al otro lado de la calle, Keiko jugaba con sus dedos mientras su acompañante buscaba un par de bebidas. A decir verdad, estaba muriendo de curiosidad por saber de que quería hablarle Kurama. _"Quizá le guste alguien"_ no pudo evitar pensar. _"¿Será alguien que conozco¿Botan, Yukina? O quizá alguna chicade su escuela..."_

**Ehh, Keiko... - la llamó Kurama, con una gota cayendo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, al ver la expresión soñadora de su amiga**

**Ah, perdón Kurama- respondió Keiko avergonzada, cogiendo su café- Este lugar es muy bonito¿vienes aquí a menudo?**

**No exactamente- respondió él, sentándose- Muchas chicas me han invitado a venir aquí, pero es la primera vez que lo hago.**

**¿Sí¿Y por qué no?**

**Pues- Kurama suspiró, ligeramente incómodo- todas tenían algo en común que no me gustaba. –La chica lo miró incrédula, y él volvió a suspirar.- Es que todas eran mujeres.**

**Todas eran... - repitió Keiko, y entonces entendió. Sus ojos se abrieron y durante medio minuto no supo que decir.- Vaya... ¿Y los chicos lo saben?**

**No, eres la primera a quien le digo- El pelirrojo parecía menos incómodo- No sé como decírselos.**

_"¡Ahh¿De qué están hablando!"_ La desesperación y los celos habían hecho que Yusuke dejara marcas de sus manos en el carro.

**¡Hola Yusuke¿Qué haces detrás de este carro?- dijo (o mas bien gritó) Botan, apareciendo de la nada.**

**¡Shhh!- la calló el aludido, forzándola a esconderse a su lado.**

**¿Pero que estás haciendo?- exclamó la chica en voz baja, ligeramente molesta**

**Mira eso- dijo señalando al frente. Botan abrió los ojos sorprendida.**

**¿No son ellos... ?- empezó a decir, pero calló al ver la expresión del detective**

**Voy a matarlo, de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible, juro que lo mataré...- la seriedad con al que Yusuke decía esto puso nerviosa a la de pelo azul.**

_"Pero sí me pregunto que hacen juntos ellos 2"_ pensó Botan, mirando hacia el café. _"Yo estaba segura que Keiko estaba enamorada de Yusuke, y pensé que Kurama lo sabía. ¡Voy a averiguar que está pasando aquí!"_

Gracias a la magia del fanfiction, avancemos un poco el reloj. Kurama y Keiko conversaron por aproximadamente 2 horas, siendo ella comprensiva y escuchándolo. Yusuke se quedo todo ese tiempo observando, (aunque Botan se fue a la media hora). Para finalizar, Kurama acompaño a su amiga a casa, donde esta le rogó que fuese con ella a la fiesta de fin de año, porque Yusuke no iba a ir y no quería ir sola. Él simplemente sonrió y acepto, mientras que el detective espiritual, al oír solamente parte de lo que había dicho Keiko, se consideraba perdido.  
Esa noche, en el Mundo Espiritual, Botan reflexionado sobre lo que había visto. _"No entiendo esto"_ pensaba mientras caminaba distraídamente. _"Kurama nunca se había mostrado interesado en Keiko. O en chicas, para ser sinceros. Quizá es cosa de Keiko, pero eso..."_. Sus pensamientos fueron brutalmente interrumpidos al chocarse con George, quien cargaba una montaña de papeles, que quedaron en el suelo.

**¡Vaya! Lo siento mucho Botan- se disculpó el ogro, agachándose a recoger el tiradero.**

**No, fue mi culpa, discúlpame a mi- dijo ella, agachándose a su vez- Es que andaba pensando en Kurama y ...- calló en el último segundo, pero Geoge ya la miraba extrañado.- ¡Mira la hora¡Tengo que irme!- exclamó, dándose a la fuga. _"¡Oh no¡Casi se me escapa! Ojalá que George no lo descifre..."_**

El susodicho, terminando de recoger, se había dirigido hacia la oficina de Koenma extrañado. Aquel comentario de Botan lo había dejado sospechando. _"Quizá le guste Kurama"_ reflexionó abriendo la puerta.  
El príncipe del mundo espiritual (que estaba en su forma infantil), por su parte, al ver la montaña de hojas esperando su firma, no hizo más que suspirar molesto.

**Aquí está lo de hoy, señor Koenma- dijo George dejando las hojas en la mesa.**

**Hn- fue la única respuesta del gobernante, muy parecida a la de Hiei, antes de ponerse a trabajar.**

**¿Sabe? Me cruce con Botan en el camino**

**¿Y¿Qué tiene eso de especial?- respondió el infante de mal humor**

**Pues pareciese que le gusta Kurama- le dijo George, un poco ofendido. Logrando un efecto inesperado: Koenma dejo de firmar y levantó la cabeza sorprendido.**

**¿Q-qué¿Por qué piensas eso?- mientras el ogro le iba contando del incidente, el rostro del príncipe iba perdiendo color.**

**Estoy 99 por ciento seguro de eso, señor- agregó George orgulloso. Koenma se quedó sin hablapor al menos medio minuto.**

**... Maldición- dijo finalmente, dejando caer la cabeza contra la mesa y asustando a su acompañante- Con esto perdí mi oportunidad...**

**¿Ehh?**

**A Yusuke podía ganarle, y ni hablar de Kuwabara. Hiei estaba fuera de dudas, pero Kurama... – el príncipe suspiró derrotado- es imposible.**

**¿Acaso está diciendo que está enamorado de Botan!- exclamó el ogro.**

**¡No, idiota, estoy lamentando la pérdida de una buena empleada¡Y sube la voz, hubieron personas en la Tierra que no te oyeron!- Respondió sarcásticamente Koenma, para luego volver a deprimirse- Que voy a hacer...**

**¡Señor Koenma¡No puede rendirse!- exclamó George- ¡Debe de impresionar a Botan y conquistarla, y demostrarle que es mejor que Kurama!**

**¿Sabes que, George? Tienes razón- respondió el príncipe, subiendo a su escritorio.- ¡Seré YO quien termine con ella, y no él!**

**¡Así se habla!**

**¡Y TÚ me vas a ayudar!**

**¿Ehh?- el ogro parpadeó sorprendido**

**Como el que me dio las noticias y me impulso fuiste tú, eres el responsable de que abandone mi trabajo momentáneamente. ¿De acuerdo?**

**Ehh... señor, no creo que sea...**

**Acepta o te haré ayudante de Toguro- impuso Koenma, con lo que George se resignó mientras el príncipe salía corriendo**.

Así, con la mayoría del grupo mal informados de la verdadera situación, llegó la noche de la fiesta. Kuwabara (a quien apenas hemos mencionado hasta ahora) iba a ir con Yukina, que se estaba quedando en casa de Keiko. Yusuke por su parte, estaba tirado en su cama, dividido entre la depresión y la ira. Koenma estaba practicando un gran discurso que, según él, Botan no podría resistir. Ella, a su vez, seguía reflexionando sobre la "pareja" que había visto el otro día.  
Para no olvidarnos por completo de él, seguiremos con Kuwabara. Cuando pasó a recoger a Yukina, ella le dijo que Keiko ya se había ido con Kurama. Kazuma, sorprendido, decidió pasar un minuto a preguntarle a Yusuke porque no iba él con ella. Lo que vio al llegar los sorprendió a él y a su acompañante: El detective espiritual estaba tirado en su cama viendo televisión y con poca intención de levantarse.

**?Qué demonios haces tirado en tu cama, Urameshi¡Hoy es la fiesta de fin de año!**

**¡Lo sé, idiota! No tengo ganas de ir a esa estupidez.**

**?Cómo puedes decir eso¿Acaso no sabes que Keiko fue con Kurama¡Tienes que ir a recuperarla!**

**¡Cállate, estúpido! Keiko fue la que quiso ir con él, no me importa- respondió Yusuke, con una expresión que decía claramente que si le importaba.**

**Pero Yusuke- intervino Yukina- Keiko me dijo que ella le había pedido a Kurama que fuese con ella porque no creía que tú fuese a ir.**

**¿En... en serio?- balbuceó él, sentándose.**

**¿Ya vez, Urameshi?- exclamó Kuwabara, tirándole un traje con poca pinta de haber sido usado. - ¡Todavía tienes oportunidad¡Ahora cámbiate y vamos!**

Mientras, en el Mundo Espiritual, Botan ya casi había sacado una deducción de lo que ella creía era la razón para la cita del otro día.

_"Entonces Keiko salió con Kurama para darle celos a Yusuke, porque este rara vez pasaba tiempo con ella, gracias al trabajo como detective espiritual."_ reflexionaba mientras miraba por una ventana _"Pero Yusuke nunca conoció a una chica mientras cumplía con las misiones, di descontamos a Genkai y a mí..."_ La chica se quedó en silencio un minuto, y luego se golpeó la frente con la mano.  
_"¡Es mi culpa¡Keiko seguramente está celosa del tiempo que paso junto a Yusuke¡Tengo que ir a explicarle!"_ salió corriendo, chocándose con Koenma en su forma adolescente en el camino.

**¡Botan¡Que bueno que te veo! Tenía que hablar contigo...- empezó a decir él.**

**¡Ahora no, señor¡Debo ir a la Tierra!- respondió gritando y corriendo la aludida, sacando su remo y montando en él. - ¡Estaré en la fiesta de Yusuke si me necesita!- gritó finalmente antes de desaparecer en el cielo.**

El príncipe se quedo helado un segundo, parpadeó, y luego recuperó la compostura.

**Bueno, si está en la fiesta, ahí es donde iré.- dijo con aplomo a nadie en espacial y salió corriendo.**

Volviendo finalmente a la fiesta, ninguno de los "confundidos" había llegado aún, excepto por Yusuke. Pero este estaba teniendo problemas en encontrar que decirle a Keiko, así que Kuwabara y Yukina lo habían dejado para irse a bailar.  
Keiko, por su parte, también estaba bailando con Kurama. Él no había tenido problema en aceptar venir con ella como amigos, como deben recordar. Pero el detective espiritual no sabía eso, así que lo único que vio al entrar fue a su casi-novia bailando con uno de sus mejor amigos. Olvidando lo que iba a decir (que por cierto iba a ser un discurso hermoso), Yusuke avanzó hacia ellos celoso, y los separó.

**¡Muy bien, suficiente!- exclamó enfurecido, cogiendo a Kurama de las solapas del traje.**

**¡Yusuke!- dijo Keiko sorprendida. Para ese momento todos los observaban.**

**¿Qué crees que haces saliendo con ella, eh!- gritó el detective al sorprendido Kurama**

**¿Pero de que estas hablando?- dijo el pelirrojo**

**¡No te hagas el tonto¡Los vi el otro día!**

**Como ese escándalo no era suficiente, Botan entró en ese momento sorprendiendo a todos por su kimono rosa.**

**¡Keiko¡Lo siento mucho!- gritó a pesar de estar cerca de ella- Nunca pensé que te molestara que Yusuke pasara tanto tiempo cumpliendo las misiones. ¡Perdóname, por favor!**

**¿Ehh?- La aludida, por supuesto, no tenía idea de que hablaba Botan.**

**¡Así que te aprovechaste de eso para salir con ella!- volvió a gritar Yusuke a Kurama, a quien ahora ahorcaba**

**Yusuke... tienes la idea... equivocada...**

**¡Urameshi, déjalo de una vez, vas a matarlo!- exclamó Kuwabara, saliendo de su estupor al ver esta escena, intentando separarlos.**

Fue entonces cuando llegó Koenma. Siendo el príncipe del Mundo Espiritual, sabía guardar la compostura, pero no pudo evitar quedar estupefactos al ver a Yusuke ahorcando a Kurama mientras Kuwabara trataba de separarlos, además de Botan rogando por perdón a una sorprendida Keiko. Los 5 habían logrado que el baile se detuviera y que todos los miraran. Suspirando, decidió hacerse cargo.

**¡Muy bien¡Elespectáculo ha terminado¡Por favor vuelvan a bailar!- Todo el mundo se volvió a mirar a Koenma, quien ahora se dirigía a sus amigos.- Me parece que este es un asunto que debemos discutir en privado**.

Fue entonces cuando notaron la audiencia que tenían. Avergonzado, Yusuke dejo a Kurama en el suelo y los 5 salieron, seguidos de Koenma y Yukina.

**?Qué demonios fue eso, Yusuke!- exclamó Keiko apenas llegaron al jardín**

**?Por qué me gritas¡Tú eres la que sale con Kurama!- ella se quedo callada: decir algo más hubiese hecho sospechar a los demás- ¿Ves¡Ni siquiera puedes negarlo!**

**Keiko – interrumpió entonces Botan- ¿Acaso fue porque Yusuke pasaba mucho** **tiempo como detective espiritual?**

**¿Ehh?**

**¡Ahh¡Siento como si me hubiese perdido un par de capítulos de una telenovela!- gritó Kuwabara, confundido**

**Yusuke- habló entonces Kurama, con una expresión resignada- no tienes que preocuparte. No me interesa Keiko de esa manera.**

**¿Si? Y como puedo saber que no me dices eso para que me descuide y entonces...**

**Déjame rehacer esa frase- interrumpió el pelirrojo- No me interesan las mujeres de esa manera.**

**¿Qué...? Yusuke quedo anonadado por un segundo, como el resto exceptuando a Keiko.**

**La única razón por la que salí con Keiko fue porque necesitaba conversar con alguien. Perdona si di la impresión equivocada.**

**No, tú disculpa... reaccioné mal... perdona por casi golpearte...- el detective no parecía haber salido del shock por completo.**

**¿Entonces tú...?- Kuwabara empezó a preguntar, completamente anonado**

**Si Kuwabara, soy homosexual. O gay, si prefieres.- Tanto Yusuke como Kazuma parecían haberse congelado con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.**

**Pero eso no es ningún problema para continuar nuestra amistad con Kurama¿verdad?- dijo Keiko, previendo algún desastre.**

**... Claro que no- salió de la estupefacción Urameshi- solo que nos sorprendió-**

**Kurama sigue siendo nuestro amigo- exclamó Kuwabara, con su típica sonrisa.**

**Así que... ¿no estas molesta con Yusuke porque pasaba mucho tiempo como detective espiritual?- preguntó Botan**

**Ahh... no. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- La chica parpadeó sorprendida al decir esto.**

**¡No, por nada!- respondió su amiga, riendo nerviosa.**

**¿Osea que tu viniste para saber porque Keiko salió con Kurama?- le preguntó Koenma.**

**Así es. ¿Qué pensó que estaba haciendo?**

**Pues, como viniste tan apurada... pensé que había alguna clase de emergencia- el príncipe pudo decir eso sin ponerse nervioso, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.**

**¡Bueno, yo me alegro de que todo se haya resuelto!- exclamó Kuwabara- ¡Volvamos todos a la fiesta! Yukina, me harías un gran honor al bailar conmigo- antes de que ella pudiese responder, Kazuma la llevaba a la fiesta de vuelta.**

**Entonces, yo me retiro- empezó a decir Yusuke. Estaba avergonzado por el escándalo que había hecho y por haber mostrado sus celos.**

**¡Pero si ya estas aquí! Lo menos que puedes hacer es quedarte un rato.- como para reforzar su punto, Keiko lo cogió del brazo. A decir verdad, le había gustado un poco ver a su "amigo" celoso- No te importa¿verdad, Kurama?**

**Claro que no¡adelante!- exclamó este, riendo jovialmente.**

**Maldición...- murmuró el detective.**

**Sera mejor que nos vayamos, Botan. Tengo una tonelada de trabajo con el cual ponerme al día- dijo Koenma**

**¿Qué¡No! Hay que quedarnos un rato¿sí, príncipe Koenma?- Botan puso sus mejores ojos al decir esto. El chico no puso resistir.**

**Supongo que el trabajo no aumentará por 20 minutos que...- no pudo terminar la oración porque también fue arrastrado a la fiesta, solo que corriendo. Una sonrisa se formóen ambos rostrosantes de quellegarana su destino.**

**¿No vienes, Kurama?- preguntó Yusuke. El aludido se había retirado un poco del grupo.**

**No, me quedaré aquí un rato. Vayan ustedes, los alcanzo después- dijo sonriendo**.

Lo miraron un segundo, pero ellos también empezaron a avanzar, mientras el chico los observaba discutir al hacerlo. A la mitad del camino, Keiko puso su cabeza en el hombro de Yusuke, y este le paso el brazo por la cintura.  
Kurama suspiró, un poco más relajado. Esa no era la forma en la que él había pensado "confesar", pero no había salido mal. Ahora, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Retrocedió hasta situarse al lado de un árbol cercano, y cerró los ojos.

**No me imaginé que fueses la clase de personas que viene a fiestas de secundaria, Hiei.- dijo en voz alta, abriendo los ojos. Arribas, se distinguía la forma del demonio.**

**Hn. - fue su respuesta.- No iba a dejar sin vigilancia a Yukina con ese estúpido.**

**Hiei- la voz de Kurama era seria- ¿escuchaste toda la discusión?**

**Escuché incluso desde que Yusuke entró al salón.**

**¿Qué piensas entonces... sobre mi?- se mordió el labio, esperando su respuesta. Nunca imagino que fuese lo siguiente.**

**Que ya habías tardado mucho.**

Kurama dio un respingo al sentir a Hiei a su lado. Pero se relajó al ver su sonrisa, y sonrió a su vez. Lástima, pero no alcanzaría a los demás como había dicho.

* * *

**Notas:**

La razón por la que esta historia es un One-shot es muy simple: no tengo paciencia para actualizar. Espero que no haya ofendido a nadie con la historia, pero quise hacer algo para todos los gustos (o para todos mis gustos). De nuevo, también me disculpo por el QuickEdit: primera vez que lo uso y me esta dando problemas. Ojala no les haya costado entender la historia. Ahora, si son tan amables, dejenme un review para ver si valio la pena escribir esto.


End file.
